


Wake Up Call

by itzaimster



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzaimster/pseuds/itzaimster
Summary: Craig has a surprise for Deran.





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cptsuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptsuke/gifts).



"Yo what the fuck!" Deran exclaimed when he was hit in the face with a pillow.  
"Get up! We got shit to do!" Craig was attempting to scowl.  
"Like what?"  
Craig left the room without a reply. Deran couldn't think of anything they had planned together - Craig had opted out of the latest job with Pope and the bar was closed for 'renovations' (the fridge had caught fire? He wasn't sure how? But Nicky had been there?). With a groan he pulled himself out of bed and headed for Smurf's kitchen. A text from Adrian on the way brought a smile to his face.  
"So what's so important that I can't fucking remember it?" Deran looked up to see a cupcake with a single candle on the counter with Craig leaning over it. Complete with pink icing.  
"Happy birthday bro."


End file.
